


Apologies Don't Change Shit

by Leadams03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Apologies don't mean shit, Depression, Don't try to apologize, Emotional, Gen, Guilty!Michael, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I always think of Lucifer as young when he was thrown into the cage, I feel like a monster, I healed myself with gold, I understand Lucifer, I'm Sorry, Im tired, Just being done, Lucifer is done, Maybe OOC, you hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadams03/pseuds/Leadams03
Summary: "I'm sorry."





	Apologies Don't Change Shit

//"Of course I'm not normal. I never was, and I never will be. You made sure of that."//

"Do you remember when times were good, brother?" Michael stared at his hands, stained with Adam's blood, while he repaired the boy's body with his mind.

Lucifer scoffed. "I remember you looking at me and telling me I was a freak," He growled.

Michael didn't say or do anything.

"I remember you and Dad talking about me behind my back saying that I 'wasn't normal.'" Lucifer recalled.

"Ooh! This is a good one! I remember you and Dad attacking me as I slept and throwing me into a cage where I would stay isolated for billions of years!" Lucifer yelled, his power radiating through the room.

A single tear fell down Michael's cheek. "I'm sorry..." He muttered, almost too quiet to hear.

But Lucifer heard him.

He froze, but then quickly turned away from Michael.

Lucifer walked to the edge of the cage and sat down with his back to the wall, recalling his first time in the cage.

_// Lucifer paced around the dark cage, listening to the sounds of the metal chains move the cage as he walked._

_His hand moved to hold on to his arm, clutching to where the mark used to be. The angels weren't lying when they spoke of the phantom pains when they lost their wings._

_If he had been counting correctly, he had been in the cage for seven human months now. There was no one; no visits, no questions, not even a damn apology._

_Lucifer shut his eyes, trying to hold in the tears._

_"Hey, Dad? I'm sorry... Can I come out now?" Lucifer asked quietly, knowing his father would here him even if he had barely breathed it. Lucifer crumbled down and hugged his knees to his chest._

_He wasn't going to be let out._

_He would never be let out._

_"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry... Please just get me out of here," Lucifer said._

_"Or just talk to me, please..."_

_"Can you just tell me what I did to deserve this?" Lucifer asked, hoping, begging for an answer._

_He couldn't stop the tears from coming, and oh how they came. They didn't stop. He slowly clutched his knees closer to himself._

_The cage was small, but at that moment he felt like an ant staring at the universe. He just wanted to know why he wasn't going to be allowed to see it._

_Was he that insignificant? Was he that worthless?_

_Was he that much of a monster?_

_Obviously, he was. Why else would he be locked up for just doing what he was told? He must have fucked up somewhere along the road._

_"Michael, if you can hear me, can you please tell me what's going on up there?" Lucifer asked._

_"Are the humans thriving?" He stopped to think for a moment._

_"They must be since you haven't come to see me. When you're not busy with the humans, can we talk?"_

_"Could you tell Dad that I'm sorry," Lucifer froze. "I'm sorry for not being able to love something that stole his love for us."_

_"Could either of you two please just talk to me? It's so lonely down here...." Lucifer, the young archangel asked._

_He didn't receive an answer. //_

Lucifer looked up at his brother, eye's filled with tears that he would be damned if he let them spill.

"Apologies don't change shit, so don't expect me to be merciful."

"I never did, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I can understand Lucifer. I've been, hell, I still do, see myself as a villain. As some sort of a monster. I guess this is my sort of therapy.
> 
> I would like to say that I tend to think of Lucifer being young when he was thrown into the cage. I personally don't think he deserves a redemption arc, but that doesn't mean I can't see the possibility that at some time he could've been good.
> 
> BTW I'm also posting this on Tumblr once I figure it out since I've never written a fanfic on it before so just letting you know.


End file.
